Made Man
by Xx-Filipino-Fury-xX
Summary: Godfather, the job is done." He said. "Good my son, now to take over the rest of the world" "Godfather..." He said.
1. Babes and Bats

Chapter 1  
I do not own Inuyasha. only teh OCs, and plotline  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Bankotsu is the Godfather's capo, he's been through missions that ordinary men wouldn't even think of but suprisingly his toughest mission is yet to come...

XXXX

"Godfather." Bankotsu said as he took the Godfather's hand and kissed the back of it.  
"Bankotsu, my granddaughter is coming over from Sicily, I want you to meet her at the airport and help her get settled in here in America. I trust her to you, keep her safe, she is my only family."  
"Yes Godfather." Bankotsu said and he walked out.

2 hours later at the airport...

Bankotsu climed out of the black stretch limo as the airplane landed.  
At first 2 men in black suits came out than a teen (Most likely The Don's Granddaughter) than 2 more men in suits.

Kagome, the teen had dark brown eyes, long black hair, and a dark tan almost as dark as Bankotsu's. Her clothing was just a simple Black crushed velvet long sleeve shirt and a mini skirt. Her clothing was gilded with red silk along the waist and arms.

Bankotsu stared in awe of the beautiful teen who stood before him. His eyes fixed on hers and he slightly grinned as he thought sinful thoughts.

After the plane left Bankotsu approached Kagome.

"Your Bankotsu I suppose."  
"Yes, your name is?"  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi."  
"It's a pleasure....Kagome." Bankotsu said as he kissed Kagome's hand.

Kagome blushed.  
"Shall we go now?" Bankotsu asked.  
"Sure, I wanna go look around, I've never been in the United States before."

Bankotsu and Kagome walked to the limo, Kagome climbed in than Bankotsu. He shut the door and told the driver to take them to the mansion so Kagome could get her stuff ready.

At this time it was almost midnight, so Kagome let out a high pitched yawn and cuddled up next to Bankotsu. She used his lap as a pillow.

**The next day.....**

Kagome woke up in a large bed. She snapped her head towards the door with a derringer in her hand.

"Did you have a nice sleep, miss Higurashi?" A smirking Bankotsu asked. He took a puff of his cigar.  
"Yes, I did Bankotsu." Kagome replied streching.  
"Good, get up is 2:25 Brunch." Bankotsu said.  
"Okay. I'll be right there." Kagome said climbing out of her bed.  
After a few more puffs Bankotsu left.

A few moments later....

Kagome arrived in the large dining hall where Bankotsu and the Godfather sit smoking after-dinner cigars.  
"Kagome!" The godfather exclaimed happily.  
"Pepop Naraku!" Kagome also exclaimed.  
"Did you have a nice rest?" Naraku asked, you and Bankotsu didn't have too much fun last night did you?" Naraku teased.  
"We had so much fun, first we went to KFC, than to ceder point, than to a bar, It was so much fun....until Bankotsu got high and raped a mailbox."  
Naraku laughed.

Bankotsu stood up. His black dress shirt's sleeves were rolled up. His shirt was just tight enough to show off his muscles but loose enough so he could move around without ripping it. His black slacks were the same dark black. His weapon, an engraved gold plated Desert Eagle bounced against his side as he walked. He picked up a Louisville Slugger.  
"Well, back to my job." Bankotsu said as he walked out of the dining room. Kagome chased after him. As Bankotsu was getting into his black sedan Kagome jumped in trough the window.

"Your going to do a hit, right?" Kagome asked.  
"Yeah, some gouhmbah fucked around with the godfather's money some 15 years ago and hasen't paid it back yet." Bankotsu said tossing the baseball bat into the back seat. Bankotsu started the car than looked over to Kagome.  
"Are you gonna watch?" Bankotsu asked.  
"Yup."  
"Okay than." Bankotsu said sh he drove out of the compound.

A few minutes later Bankotsu parked the car, grabbed the bat and got out.  
He walked up some steps and knocked on the door.

A man in his 40's answered the door.  
Bankotsu jabbed the man in the gut with the bat.  
"Where's the money Kristopher?!" Bankotsu shouted.  
"Who the fuck are you?!"  
"I work for Don Naraku, and he wants his money back Kristopher!" Bankotsu shouted.  
"T-Tell Sergei I don't have the money, I need more time!" He pleaded.

Bankotsu swung the bat, breaking his legs.  
Kristopher fell to his knees.  
"You had 15 years." Bankotsu said before jabbing the bat into Kristopher's mouth. He smashed the bat into the floor, driving the wooden bat through Kristopher's skull killing him.

"That was creative." Kagome smiled.  
Kagome yanked in Bankotsu when he walked out of the door. She forced a kiss from Bankotsu.  
"I love bad boys." Kagome said before walking out to the car.

Bankotsu stood there, the blood on his face smeared.  
"Well than."


	2. Gym

Chapter 1  
I do not own Inuyasha. only teh OCs, and plotline  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Bankotsu is the Godfather's capo, he's been through missions that ordinary men wouldn't even think of but suprisingly his toughest mission is yet to come...

XXXX

**3 months later....**  
Klang, klang, shing, swhoosh, tiiiiing! The sound of swords clashing, sweet, sweet, music to a certain blue eyed Made man.  
Bankotsu was sitting in his office, his two most favorite brothers were fencing.

"I win again, Jakotsu." A spikey haired man said as he removed his mask.  
"Kuso." Jakotsu cursed.

Bankotsu's cellphone rang. He just sat there listening to his custom "Thriller spoof ring tone".

_I'm gonna maaaaake loooooooove, maaaake love to ya,  
I'm gonna lay you down on my bed,  
Don't you worryyyyyyyyy, don't you do that now,  
Al-though my flesh is cold,  
My bed is stayin' warm,  
I'm gonna maaaaaaake loooooooove,  
Maaake love to ya girl._

"Just answer your phone Anaki!" The 2 men pleaded.  
"Fine, fine." Bankotsu said as he reached into his back pocket.  
He pulled out a platinum Iphone.

"Hello?" Bankotsu said.  
"Hey, Banny."  
"Hello, Kaggy, what do you need this time?" Bankotsu asked.  
"You know where that school I enrolled in is?"  
"Yeah, but it's like 11:30, you don't get out for another 4 hours and 15 minuets."  
"I know, I got kicked out of class, so I'm just calling to talk."  
"Oh. What do you wanna talk about babe?" Bankotsu asked pulling out his silver cigar case and zippo lighter. He took out a cigar and lit it.  
"I don't know, hey Banny, will you get me a new phone?"  
"Why?"  
"Mine is well, it's in 2 peices."  
"Ah, okay, I'll get you a new one when income comes in, right now I'm spent, Jakotsu borrowed 500 grand from me so, maybe next week."  
"Oh, okay. Bankotsu....."  
"Yeah, kaggy?"  
"I wanna go under......tonight..."  
"Okay, baby."  
"But, Bankotsu, will it hurt?"  
"I don't know....ask your sister." Bankotsu handed the phone to Kagome's sister whom had just arrived moments ago.

"Sis."  
"Yeah Kag?"  
"I've got a question."

**With Kagome....**

Kagome herd a buzzing sound.  
"Dammit, I dropped a call." Kagome said. She traced the red silk stripes on her skirt.  
"I wonder if it really hurts." Kagome said before trailing off.

**With Bankotsu  
3 hrs. l8er**

Bankotsu climbed out of the black limo. He adjusted his tie and a few of his rings and walked inside and took an elevator up to Kagome's final class, P.E.  
He started whistling a tune as he walked down the empty hall.

When he came to double doors on each side of the hall he read the one labled "Womens Gym."  
He entered the gym and sat on a folding chair. Everybody was still doing their 5 mile warm up jogg  
He pulled out his Ipod and started listening to music.

Bankotsu's cologne mixed with the scent of the gym made a scent similar to honey, the smell that filled the Naraku compound. Kagome recognized the smell almost instantly. When she finished her 5 mile warm up she made a bee-line towards Bankotsu.

"Hello baby." Bankotsu said. He kissed Kagome.  
"Hi, hotlips" Kagome said leaning in for another kiss.

Bankotsu placed his rough calloused hands on Kagome's butt.  
She could feel his rough hands through her thin gym shorts.

Bankotsu sensed her arousal and pulled away. Kagome whined.

"Tonight." Was all Bankotsu could say before the conversation was interrupted by the gym teacher.

"Allright, we're heading into the boy's gym, when we get in there don't go looking for your boyfriend. We're all going into the weight room with them. When we get there, I expect you to put your weights back when your done, now let's go." The Gym teacher said.

**moments later......**

"PUSH KAGOME! PUSH IT!" Bankotsu screamed.  
Kagome gritted her teeth and pushed the bar back up. She racked it and got up.  
"What do you want on it Bankotsu?" Kagome asked.  
Bankotsu looked around until he found 10 100lbs weights. He brought them over 4 by 4 and put them on the bar. When they were all on the bar was a straight as a square corner. Bankotsu got under the bar he spaced out his hands evenly and lifted the bar up from the rack.

"1....2....3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10" Bankotsu counted his reps. He racked the bar and removed all of the weights.  
"I'm done and it is time to leave in...." Bankotsu stared at his Rolex Watch. "3...2...1"

The bell rang. Bankotsu grabbed Kagome's hand and the couple rushed out of the school, into the limo and towards the Compound.  
Whet they saw completely shocked Bankotsu and Kagome......

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Srry for the cliffy, but I wanted to cut it off at a really special part. For clarification:  
Bankotsu and the rest of the mafias are not french, only 1 and dey don't come in till l8er.

Bankotsu-17  
Kagome-15  
Sango- 16  
Ayame-17  
Inuyasha-18  
Koga- 18  
Sesshormaru- 32  
Naraku- 65  
Inutashio- 70


	3. Hello movie, goodbye virginity

Chapter 1  
I do not own Inuyasha. only teh OCs, and plotline

Bankotsu is the Godfather's capo, he's been through missions that ordinary men wouldn't even think of but suprisingly his toughest mission is yet to come...

XXXX

The compound was completely empty, no cars, no guards, no random Italian guy, nothing.  
Bankotsu got out and drew his Banryu.  
He walked into the compound, empty, he walked upstairs, empty, he opened all but one door, empty.  
He finally came to his office door, he slowly reached for the handle. A hand placed its self on Bankotsu's shoulder. Bankotsu whipped around and bitch slapped Kagome.

"Oh, shit! Kagome, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
"It's okay Bankotsu, I shouldn't have snuck up on you."  
Bankotsu turned around and slowly reached for the door handle, he opened the door and walked in. The room was dark, he usually had at least one candle lit. He reached for the light switch.

When the lights came on everybody sprang up.  
"Happy Birthday, Ban!"  
Bankotsu fell to the ground, a heart attack?  
Everybody stared in awe.

a minute passed, than 5, than 10, than....Bankotsu rose up.  
"Fooooooood." Bankotsu moaned as he walked towards the table covered in food.  
"Jesus Christ, Bankotsu! you scared us!"  
Bankotsu turned around. "Oh? Did I scare you......to DEATH?! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bankotsu laughed a sarcastic evil laugh as he took insane amounts of steak, chicken, rice, a whole bottle of wine and 2 glasses. He grabbed Kagome and they went into his bedroom.

"Woah, Bankotsu, this is your bedroom?!" Kagome said looking at the enormous room.  
"This is nothing, you should see my room in New York." Bankotsu said pouring the wine. He handed a glass to Kagome.  
"Bankotsu, aren't we underage." Kagome said.  
"I'm a Mafiaso nobody cares if I drink.....'cept my great grandmother, may her soul rest in peace." Bankotsu said.  
"Awww, Bankotsu, how'd she die?"  
"Oh, she's not dead, she just sleeps for months on end, she's 150 years old." Bankotsu said sipping his wine.  
"Wow, 150 years old."  
Bankotsu sighed. he sat on the bed beside Kagome whom was eating some of the food Bankotsu had grabbed.  
"Y'know Kaggy, your the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in the world, I've been to the 4 corners of the globe and I've never seen a girl as beautiful as you." Bankotsu said.  
"Thank you, Bankotsu." Kagome said placing her food on the table. She laid on Bankotsu's lap.

**Lemon alert!!!!!!!!**  
While the couple were staring in each others eyes Kagome grinned a devilish grin.  
She dropped to the floor, got on her knees, and unzipped Bankotsu's pants. She pulled out Bankotsu's cock and began gliding her hand up and down Bankotsu's large shaft.

Bankotsu threw his head back when Kagome took his shaft into her mouth.  
She slowly took his 15 inch long dick into her mouth until she hit his base.

Bankotsu groaned when Kagome began bobbing her head.  
Bankotsu slowly stood up and began spearing Kagome's throat.  
He pulled his dick out of Kagome's mouth and sprayed his cum all over Kagome's face.  
He reached into a drawer and pulled out a knife and roughly threw Kagome on the large bed. He cut Kagome's clothes to shreds and cut her bra and panties off. He trailed the icy cold blade up her legs, across her stomach, and around her nipples making them hard as BB's. He threw the knife against the wall after removing his own clothes.

He slipped a finger into Kagome's hot virgin pussy, and almost instantly, she came.  
Bankotsu added another finger and began pumping his fingers in and out. After a minute of this Bankotsu pulled away his fingers, and climbed on the bed. He slowly slid his dick into Kagome's pussy and pushed through her hymen.

Kagome bit down on a random object and that happened to be a bullet.  
"You okay?"  
She nodded. "Go slow."

Bankotsu nodded.  
He began pumping in and out.  
He saw Kagome smile and couldn't react quick enough when Kagome flipped him.

"SAY MY NAME!!!"  
"What?!"  
"SAY MY NAME BITCH!!!!"  
"Kagome, Kagome, there happy?!"

Kagome smiled again and began riding Bankotsu.

After Kagome climaxed she fell over. Bankotsu kept fucking her until he felt his climax. He pulled out and blasted Kagome in the tits.  
Kagome moaned in slight pain. It was like getting blasted with rock salt from a double-barred shotgun.  
**End Lemon**

An hour after the 2 passed out Bankotsu's alarm buzzed.  
They got up, took a shower, made love again, took another shower, and got dressed.

Bankotsu searched around for his Rolex.  
"Kaggy, have you seen my Rolex?"  
"No Ban." Kagome said. She was poking her red chest.  
"Found it!" Bankotsu exclaimed as he put it on.

He spanked Kagome's ass before leaving.  
Kagome, not being able to resist her curious bitch side, went through Bankotsu's drawers, she made a list:

25, 100 pack condom boxes (Empty)  
357. magnum armor piercing rounds  
a 50. cal sniper rifle  
a remote control to the T.V  
batteries  
A butterfly knife  
A razor sharp katana  
50 silk dress shirts 1/3 white 1/3 red 1/3 black  
50 silk suit coats 1/3 white 2/3 black  
50 silk suit pants all black  
10 tee-shirts 5 red 5 black w/ red  
5 muscle shirts all black  
10 under armor all blue  
a studded leather jacket  
biker boots black  
5 pairs of black jeans  
keys  
a used condom

Kagome put the items back after accidentally cutting her hand with the katana.  
She looked at the clock.  
"Crap, I was supposed to be at Ayame's house an hour ago!" Kagome shouted. She grabbed her keys, threw on her jacket, and sprinted towards her car. Once she got to the open garage, she climbed in her pink custom Challenger (the newest 1 not the 1970's 1, the 1970's is Bankotsu's :]) and drove off.

Half an hour later she pulled into Ayame's driveway.  
She climbed out and ran inside.

"Sorry I'm late Ayame." Kagome said.  
"No prob :]" Ayame said playfully slapped her chest.  
Kagome winced.  
"You alright Kaggy?"  
"Yeah."  
"We can't do the movie here, can we do it at your house?"  
"Uh....sure."  
"Great! :] let me just call Hojo and we're on our way! XD"

30 min l8ur

Kagome glimpsed at Bankotsu's car as she drove into the 5 mile long driveway."

They got out infront of the mansion doors. After half an hour of climbing due to the elevator being out of order Kagome pushed open one of the massive doors and walked in followed by the rest of the people.

"Welcome to my humble abode."  
"Woah....Kagome..... your loaded!" Ayame shouted. She heard her echo.  
"Well, it's mostly my boyfriend's and grandpa's. Shall we move to the pool room and shoot the first scene." Kagome motioned up the stairs.

After only 5 minuets of walking they entered the pool room.

Kagome saw a large splash than saw a body float to the surface.  
"Hey Banny!" Kagome called.  
Bankotsu turned around and brushed his hair out of his face.  
"Hey, Kags!"  
"Did you get a haircut?"  
"Yeah, I cut it every 2-5 years." Bankotsu said slicking his hair back.  
"Oh, it looks nice, it makes you look kinda like a Yakuza."

Bankotsu smirked.  
"Hey guys you remember.....guys.....guys you still there?!" Kagome said waving her hand infront of Ayame's and Sango's face.  
Sango and Ayame were drooling yeah sure Hojo was muscular but Bankotsu....He was ripped Hojo hat at least 34% body fat and Bankotsu had like 3% or less.

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed and he jumped up. He towered over Kagome. Kagome was totally engulfed in Bankotsu's shadow.  
"Who the fuck is he?" Bankotsu asked staring at Hojo.  
"Um. he's just a friend from school, no biggy."  
Bankotsu let out a growl. He grabbed his towel, dried off, and left out of the large doors.

**Pool room...**

"Okay,  
5 black suits: check  
5 pink swimsuits: check  
50 extra people: check  
50 red suits: check  
60 katanas: check.  
1 golden custom made engraved Desert Eagle: check.  
Yup, all here!" Sango announced.

"Woah, woah, woah....where did you get that gun Sango?!" Kagome asked.  
"On the table, you said you'd have one."  
"NOT THAT- EEEK!!!"  
"Where's Banryu?!" Bankotsu was going crazy, the extra's, thinking this was part of of the movie, jumped on Bankotsu.  
"RRRRRRAAAAA!" Bankotsu shouted a war-god's cry as he sliced the extras in half, diagonally, horizontally, and vertically.

He slung the blade back tossing the blood off of the blade.  
"BAAAAAAAAAAANRYUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" He screemed.

Hojo, thinking this was part of the movie, jumped in as well.....

**Another cliffhanger!  
Next chapter: Hojo, thinking this was all part of the movie,  
jumps in and fights Bankotsu! What will happen, how will the battle end?!  
Why am I rambling on and on like this?!  
find out on the next chapter oooooooooooffffffffff.......  
(cue dramatic music)**

**_MADE MEN!!!!!_  
**


	4. Goodbye, Kagome

Chapter 2  
How'd ya like chap 3? I hope you did enjoy it if not PM me on what I can fix plz Tx!  
If i miss some stuff plz PM me so I can correct myself.  
_x-x_x-x_

Hojo and Bankotsu's swords clashed, once, twice, thrice than there was a pinging noise. Bankotsu had swung his sword at Hojo's katana and sliced it in half. Bankotsu turned towards the table and smiled. He saw his gun. He smiled and picked it up. He tossed his katana up into the air. He picked up his Desert Eagle, loaded in a clip and placed it into his holster. He walked along the edge of the pool careful to not step into the blood puddles and not to trip over the bodies.

"Bye Kagome." Bankotsu said and left.  
"Okay, what the FUCK was that?" Hojo asked dropping into to a sitting position.  
"...My boyfriend just has a really short temper... and is excruciatingly violent." Kagome said smiling.  
"How does he not go to prison?" Sango screamed.  
"He has 25% of all politicians in his pocket.

**2 hours later with Bankotsu**

"_Help...me...water pl-" _The dying mobster was finished off when Bankotsu pulled the trigger sending a 50. caliber Action Express round into the man's head and heart...BANG BANG! He lit a Cigar. _Fink, zippp, foosh, sssss.  
_  
"Bankotsu, what do you want to do now?" Suikotsu asked reloading his M16.  
"These men have attacked us. The Funny part is they are from our family." Bankotsu said. "I think we should move back to New York, establish our defenses and cut off all connections we have to Naraku, than..."  
"Than what?" Jakotsu asked.  
"Than we got to war...Boys, it's time we start our own family." Bankotsu said kicking over a barrel of gasoline. He dropped his cigar into the puddle and ignited the bodies.

**12:42 With Kagome, Sango, and Ayame...**

"Hey, don't worry Kagome, he'll be back." Sango said patting Kagome's back.  
"I think that's him." She said standing up.

**Outside...3**

Bankotsu climbed out of the big truck wearing military-issue dragon-skin Kevlar and holding a M16A4 with a grenade launcher attachment, a RDS, bayonet, and a tactical hand grip. Jakotsu and Suikotsu followed, Jakotsu with a SCAR-H and Suikotsu with a minigun.  
The trio ran up the steps and kicked in the door. When they did they were greeted with a hail of bullets. They took cover behind the marble pillar.

"It this the best you can do?" Bankotsu shouted over the gunfire. He jumped out, launched a grenade, loaded up another, and sprayed the remaining guards with hot lead. He ran up the stairs.

**Inside, Floor 2...2**

Bankotsu shot a few more guards after loading up a new clip. With the gun loaded up with a 200 round barrel clip, he began tearing the place up. He sliced men in half with a hail of bullets.  
"You wanna fuck with me? You NEVER fuck with me!" Bankotsu screamed as his gun spat bolts of lightning and crapped thunder.

**In front of Kagome's room, floor 5...1**

Bankotsu blasted the door down with a grenade and walked in, shooting Kagome's bodyguard 50 times.  
"Kagome, let's go! We have to go NOW!" He shouted. He lifted Kagome over his shoulder and ran downstairs. They were greeted my the rest of Bankotsu's brothers.  
"Let's go men, let's go!" Bankotsu shouted. The brothers exited in a triangle Phalanx like formation. Bankotsu set Kagome down on the truck bed and mounted on the 50. caliber machine gun.

"GO!" Bankotsu screamed as he cut down the waves of remaining mobsters as they tried to get to their cars.

**On the highway...0**

Bankotsu slunk into the back of the bed of the truck, still holding onto the machine gun.  
"Bankotsu, what the FUCK was that?" Kagome screamed.  
"Naraku tried to kill me, i'm giving you a choice...Him or Me." Bankotsu said, his blue ayes reflecting light from the headlights from the car behind them.  
"Bankotsu, why would he do that?" Kagome asked.  
"I don't know, the point is they tried to kill me and my brothers." Bankotsu said calmly. He lit a cigarette.  
"I'm going to New York, than to Sicily." Bankotsu added. "Kagome, I hate to do this to you but...You have to choose between your Grandfather and me." Bankotsu exhaled the cigarette smoke.

Kagome bit her lip. "Why? Why do you force me to pick between my familia and my love?" Kagome asked. A lone tear dripped down her cheek.  
Bankotsu looked up. "Kagome, I am in no fucking mood for this. I'm sorry but you have to choose NOW!" Bankotsu growled.  
"Bankotsu...I...I..."  
"Kagome, if that's what you want than fine. You know how to get hold of Jak. I'm cutting off everything I have with you." Bankotsu tapped on the back window. "Pull over." Bankotsu ordered.

Renkotsu did as he was told and pulled into the closest rest stop.

"Call for a ride. This may be the last time we ever meet. Goodbye Kagome." Bankotsu said.  
"Wait."  
"What?"  
"Kiss me one last time?" Kagome said.

Bankotsu leaned out and kissed Kagome as passionately as he could. Within minutes...he was gone...


	5. The Callback

Chapter 5  
How'd ya like chap 4? I hope you did enjoy it if not PM me on what I can fix plz Tx!  
If i miss some stuff plz PM me so I can correct myself.  
_x-x_x-x_

Bankotsu sat on the bed of the truck with his brothers Suikotsu and Jakotsu.  
"Guys...Do you think...Do you think I did the right thing with Kagome? Making her choose like that?" Bankotsu asked. His tone was soft.  
"Bankotsu, she chose him. End of story. If she didn't choose you, you weren't meant to be." Jakotsu said exhaling cigar smoke.  
"Yeah, I agree with what Jak said. Hows 'bout, when we get to New York we pick up some broads and bang 'em raw? Whadda ya say?" Suikotsu said.  
Bankotsu glanced up slightly. "Yeah, I'd like that." Bankotsu smiled.  
"Thats the spirit brother!" Suikotsu smiled.

**...Six hours later...**

The truck pulled up to the airport as a large plane zoomed overhead. They walked into the runway. They found a small Lear Jet. They opened the door and found the pilot in the cock pit eating lunch.

"Lucas, you ready?" Bankotsu asked.  
"Yeah, we are set." Lucas replied.  
"Than let's get this puppy in the air." Bankotsu commanded.

**...Sometime later...**

The plane had landed hours ago and they moved to a helicopter. It was a 30 minute ride with a heli but a 2 1/2 hour drive with a normal car even while on the freeway. The Helicopter landed on a helipad on top of a large business building thrice as tall as the Empire State Building. The seven brothers walked down a flight of stairs and into a humongous room that took up at least 12 stories. Bankotsu's office took up two stories. The armory took up three stories the rest of the apartment was mainly the living room/arcade/firing range/bedrooms. The room cost 10 million dollars per night.

Bankotsu took the elevator to his office, walked to the steel door, punched in the code and gave a retina scan. The door slid open without giving off a single sound. He walkid into the big, dark room.

"Lights on." He said.  
The lights turned on. He threw his bag on the floor and plopped down into the large black leather chair in front of his large 5-piece mahogany-steel desk. He pressed a button on his office phone.

_"..messages."  
_He pressed another button and played the messages in rapid succession, hardly paying any attention to the messages...except the last one.  
_".."  
_"Message playback."  
_":"_ The message took the tone of Kagome's voice.  
"**_Bankotsu...It's me, Kagome. Listen baby I'm...I'm sorry. I...I just didn't know what to do. Listen Banny...I love you and really want to see you again. You have my number and if you wanna meet up somewhere in New York just give me a call okay? I love you Banny. Bye."  
_**"_.."_

Bankotsu stood up and removed his silk suit coat. He rolled up his sleeves and took out his phone. He punched in a number.

_"Hello?" _


	6. Kagura

Chapter 6  
How'd ya like chap 5? I hope you did enjoy it if not PM me on what I can fix plz Tx!  
If i miss some stuff plz PM me so I can correct myself.  
Oh, and plz, unless they help me out, NO MOTHERFUCKING FLAMES!  
_x-x_x-x_

"Hey, Kagura, do you wanna meet up with me at the hotel?" Bankotsu asked through the phone. He was signing some political papers.  
"Um...Yeah! Sure Banky, I'd love to!" Kagura replied. "Just let me get my things and I'll be right over." She finished.  
"Okay. See you later." Bankotsu said while he took Banryu apart for maintenance.  
"Bye."

Bankotsu leaned back in his chair. He was looking through Banryu's barrel. He blew into it.  
"We sure have been through a lot haven't we old friend?" Bankotsu whispered. "Banryu, we'll kill all five families...And you? You get the chance of putting a .50 caliber AE hollow point into Naraku's face." Bankotsu smiled.

**...the time between 1:22 PM and 2:00 PM**

One of Bankotsu's large office doors opened.  
"Hello Kagura." Bankotsu smiled.  
"So, how do you wanna fuck today?"  
"You'll find out." Bankotsu smirked. "Lay down on the desk."

Kagura smiled and walked over to the desk, slipping her dress off on the way. She bent over at the waist.

"Grab the lube out of my desk." Bankotsu said.

She did.  
"Suikotsu, wanna join us?" Bankotsu shouted down the hallway.  
"Fuck yes!" Suikotsu came running down the hall.  
"Your on bottom." Bankotsu said. "The ass is mine." Bankotsu scratched his head.  
"Whatever, I'm getting laid, that's all that matters."

Kagura climbed on top of Suikotsu. Bankotsu opened the bottle of lube and lubed his dick and Kagura's asshole.  
He carelessly pushed in. The wall of muscle resisted but he easily pushed through it.

"You ever have a threesome before Kagura?" Bankotsu smiled. "If not, your gonna."

Bankotsu slammed through all the way. Kagura in the middle, Bankotsu on top, Suikotsu on bottom.  
They began thrusting in and out, faster and faster, and faster. Kagura screamed between the two brothers.

They pulled out, Kagura got on her knees and opened her mouth. Bankotsu and Suikotsu blasted their cum all over Kagura's face and in her mouth.

Bankotsu got dressed and loaded Banryu.  
"Kagura, I know you are working with Naraku." Bankotsu cocked his Banryu and aimed it carefully. "Therefore you must die. I didin't call you here to fuck you but to kill you. Good bye." Bankotsu pulled the trigger. _**BANG!  
**_"Suikotsu, take care of this...mess." Bankotsu said. He exited his office.


	7. Leiko

Chapter 7  
How'd ya like chap 6? I hope you enjoyed it if not PM me why...unless it's for sumthin' stupid...Than I don't give a shit.  
If i miss some stuff plz PM me so I can correct myself.  
Oh, and plz, unless they help me out, NO MOTHERFUCKING FLAMES!  
_x-x_x-x_

Bankotsu sat in his armored Rolls Royce with his brothers, contemplating his next move.

"We could just get some of our boys, get some armor and heavy weapons, go in there and tear shit up." Suikotsu chuckled.  
"That is a possibility but it is far to risky. We should start with Naraku's businesses and rackets than we'll attack his caporigimes and Underbosses than..." Bankotsu trailed off.  
"We'll finish him." Jakotsu finished.  
"Precisely" Bankotsu said lighting a cigarette.

Bankotsu stared out of his window. His eyes opened wide.  
"Ginkotsu, stop here!" Bankotsu commanded.  
"Gesh."

The car rolled to a stop and Bankotsu got out. He walked over to the sidewalk.

"Hello Kagome." Bankotsu said. "What brings you here to my city?" Bankotsu asked.  
Kagome turned to Bankotsu. "You." She said.

Bankotsu leaned in to kiss her. His lips touched hers and the two engaged in a hot, passionate kiss.

"Get in the car." Bankotsu commanded.  
"Why?" Kagome asked.  
"Because I said so." Bankotsu replied.

Kagome turned and walked to the Rolls Royce. Bankotsu followed.

"Kagome, why did you come here?" Bankotsu asked.  
"Because I wanted to be with you." Kagome said quietly.

Bankotsu smiled.  
"You have no fucking idea what I've been going through on the inside." Bankotsu said.  
"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered.  
"You are totally gonna pay tonight." Bankotsu whispered into her ear.

Kagome's face turned a bright red.

**-The time between 11:35 P.M and 1:10 A.M-  
**  
Bankotsu lay shirtless on top of a naked Kagome. They had finished foreplay and Bankotsu was trying to remove his slacks without getting up. He was rudely interrupted by a call.

"God dammit. Hold on Kagome." Bankotsu said. He reached over to his phone and answered it.

_"What?" Bankotsu asked.  
"Hey Ban, you might wanna come to the front door." Jakotsu said.  
"Why?" Bankotsu replied.  
"Just get over here." Jakotsu said before hanging up._

"Fuck." Bankotsu got up, fixed his hair and clothes, and threw on his silk shirt. He buttoned it half way and adjusted his necklace. "I'll be back Kagome." Bankotsu said.

Kagome let out a whine of protest but laid back down.

Bankotsu walked into the parlor and closed the door behind him. What he saw next was slightly shocking to him.

A woman with black hair worn down to her shoulders, with the bangs framing her face, that had blue eyes and strong high cheek bones, walked into the room carrying an injured wolf pup in her arms.

Her aqua v-neck curve hugging half shirt ended an inch below her breasts. The wolf cubs matted fur was pricking uncomfortably against the soft skin of her bare belly.

The black stretch jeans which she wore molded around her thick muscular thighs. Her ankle socks accompanied steel toed boots, which pounded against the floor as she moved closer.

She huffed, "Damnit Bank, don't just stand there gaping, get the door already!"

Bankotsu shook his head and muttered, "It's good to see you too Leiko." Wondering what the hell his sister was doing bringing an injured wolf cub to the middle of New York.

She walked inside placing the injured wolf on a towel on the table and said, "Thanks," She grinned saying, "I really am happy to see you, ya know."

He chuckled and then frowned asking, "Just what the hell do you think you're wearing?" Disapproval clearly etched on his face as he glared at her choice of top, which in his opinion was too revealing for his sister.

She rolled her eyes muttering, "After not seeing each other for nearly five months because I've been away at college, can't you think of anything better to do than argue about my shirt?"

She snorted in a very unladylike fashion and defended, "Besides, it covers way more than most of those brainless sluts you drag back here ninety percent of the time."

She unhooked her cell phone and placed the .45 caliber handgun she had strapped to her right ankle, on the table. She planted her hands on her hips and stared right at him, with her jaw set stubbornly.

Her eyes flickered with small flames, a sure sign that her temper was rising. The look she shot him next, made it crystal clear that she was going to dress however she damned well pleased.

Knowing her stubbornness rivaled his own, he asked, "So what's with bringing an injured wolf here?"

She said, "You know me, I can't bear to see an animal suffer. Poor thing is really in bad shape." She walked over removing the top layer of the blanket and showed him the gashes along its side, which allowed them to glimpse the ribs.

He sighed, "Leave it to you to bring an injured wolf to New York."

She huffed, "Go away and let me clean it up and tend its wounds."

"Fine, fine. I got someone waiting for me upstairs anyways." Bankotsu turned around and bumped into Suikotsu.

"Brother, what's going on in here?" Suikotsu asked.

"My little sister brought in a injured wolf pup. Your welcome to help." Bankotsu said. He turned to face Leiko.  
"Leiko, this is Doctor Suikotsu. He's gonna help you with the pup while I'm getting laid. Have fun." Bankotsu said. He turned around and ran up the stairs.

Leiko sighed. "Dammit Bankotsu, I didn't need to know that. Oh well, what am I going to do. Ban is Ban."

"Ain't that the truth." Suikotsu chuckled.

"Ugh, tell me about it." Leiko smiled.

Suikotsu fixed his attention to the small wolf pup. "We should get to work. The pup looks pretty hurt." Suikotsu said.

"Oh, right." Leiko took a small cloth and a pair of tweezers and began pulling out the larger derbies. The wolf pup began to whine in pain.

"Leiko, you are hurting the pup. Here, let me show you." Suikotsu took the rag and tweezers. He pressed down carefully and the slivers popped out. He than took the tweezers and removed them. He grabbed a gauze and wrapped the pup up in them. He picked up the pup carefully and handed it to Leiko.

"Wow Suikotsu." She said.

"Comes with fifteen years of med school." He said smiling.

"Thank you Sui." Leiko said. She gave Suikotsu a little kiss on the cheek.

"No prob."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There is chapter...7! Hope you peeps like it!  
If you peeps is wondering the part where Leiko comes in was done by the magnificent and talented Tempest 78  
The person is also hers :]


	8. MiniChapter that I think is hilarious

Chapter: mini chapter 8  
How'd ya like chap 7? I hope you enjoyed it if not PM me why...unless it's for sumthin' stupid...Than I don't give a shit.  
If i miss some stuff plz PM me so I can correct myself.  
Oh, and plz, unless they help me out, NO MOTHERFUCKING FLAMES!  
_x-x_x-x_

Bankotsu awoke and found Kagome laying on his chest. He laid on the large bed staring at Kagome's angelic face. He slowly got up, being sure not to awake Kagome. He dressed in his three piece suit and grabbed Banryu. He took the elevator up to his office and sat in his big leather chair. He opened a box on his desk and emptied some of it's contents. It was powder Cocaine. Bankotsu dipped his nose in the powder and took a deep breath. He turned on his radio and played 3A.M. He calls it his theme song. He exhaled and dipped his nose back into the pile of hobbit dust. He flopped back against of his chair.

"It's good to be back. But I prefer Sicily." Bankotsu chuckled and wiped the cocaine off of his nose.

He opened his desk and pulled out a syringe. He melted down a brick of heroine and cocaine. He rolled his sleeve up and plunged the needle into his muscular arm. He pushed the plunger down at the exact moment Jakotsu, Leiko, and an unknown man walked into the office.

"Oh, lookey here." Bankotsu chuckled.

"Ban, what's going on here?" Leiko asked after seeing the large pile of drugs on his desk.

"Well I'd better get a good sleep." He sighed.

"You just got up Ban." Jakotsu said.

"hehehe. My blood feels like a bubble bath, you people look like cotton candy and he looks like a hippo." Bankotsu said. He fell out of his chair. He got up and stumbled to Leiko.

"Hey sis! Long time no see!." Bankotsu said. He collapsed in Leiko's arms and fell asleep.

"Dammit Ban." Leiko sighed. "Jak, help me with Bankotsu." Leiko said.

Jakotsu picked up Bankotsu's legs and took him to his room. The unknown guy grabbed a small pack of the cocaine and put in his jeans pocket.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This was a mini-chapter 8.  
The real chapter 8 will not come out till sometime in the next 1-3 months so keep up with the story...or you'll miss out :]

Okay I'm gonna ask you every chapter This time I'm gonna ask you:  
**if you could be any Inuyasha person who would it be and why?  
**If I laugh at ur comment or think it's a 1-time unique, I will put it after the next question.


End file.
